Prayers
by Tie19
Summary: Karena ia, Dean Winchester, yang biasanya bahkan tak peduli akan eksistensi Tuhan, terus berdoa. — Dean/Castiel - - - Probably contains spoiler for season 4-8. May contain OOC-ness, so read at your own risk!


Terkadang ia kecewa terhadap semuanya. Terhadap segala hal buruk yang menimpa Castiel. Dan ia selalu merasa kecewa terhadap Tuhan—atau-siapapun-yang-ada-di-atas-sana, kata Dean—apabila Castiel terkena bencana atau hal buruk lainnya.

.

"—kenapa, Tuhan?!"

.

Sungguh, ia kecewa.

.

"Apa artinya aku meminta padamu selama ini?!"

.

—karena ia selalu berdoa.

* * *

Prayers

a Supernatural fanfiction by Tie19

Supernatural © Eric Kripke

hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Dean Winchester terus berdoa.

Sejak kedatangan malaikat itu—Castiel—ke kehidupannya, ia selalu berdoa.

Ia, yang biasanya bahkan tak pernah memperdulikan eksistensi Tuhan, berdoa.

* * *

"Hei, Tuhan, atau siapapun kau yang berada di atas sana, tolong dengarkan permohonanku. Lindungi Castiel demi Sammy, demi kami, demi dunia ini—demi diriku."

* * *

"Janganlah kau renggut Castiel dariku, oh, Tuhan."

* * *

Dean Winchester selalu berdoa untuk malaikat itu.

Ia tak memperdulikan keinginannya sendiri. Ia tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel—keamanannya, keselamatan hidupnya, keberadaannya, segalanya tentang Castiel.

Dan tiap malam ia tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk Castiel. Hanya berhenti berdoa ketika ia jatuh terlelap.

* * *

Ketika Zachariah melemparnya ketika dunia berada di tahun 2014, yang dirasakannya ketika bertemu Castiel di tahun itu adalah takut. Sungguh, ia sangat takut.

Terlalu kacau. Baginya Castiel terlalu kacau di tahun itu. Seperti bukan Castiel yang dikenalnya, seperti bukan Castiel yang selalu didoakannya tiap malam. Seperti bukan Castiel yang terlalu menurut dan polos.

Hilang kekuatan, menjadi pecandu obat-obatan...

"Kenapa?"

—bahkan ia tak begitu memperdulikan fakta bahwa Sam telah dikuasai oleh Lucifer.

"Kenapa kau tak mengabulkan doaku, Tuhan?"

Sekali lagi, ia kecewa.

Karena itu, ketika Zachariah mengembalikannya ke tahun 2009, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Castiel. Kali ini doa untuk Castiel diucapkannya langsung ke malaikat itu.

"Jangan pernah berubah, Cass."

—simpel.

* * *

Tak jarang Sam mendengar Dean berdoa untuk Castiel.

"Tuhan, tolong jauhkan segala malapetaka dari Castiel."

Winchester yang lebih muda itu biasanya lebih memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura untuk sudah tidur, mendengarkan suara pelan—dan, sejujurnya, lirih—kakaknya yang terus melantunkan doa untuk Castiel seakan-akan ia sedang bernyanyi.

Terkadang doa-doa Dean membuat hatinya perih.

"Tuhan, lindungi Castiel, kembalikanlah Cass ke jalan yang benar."

Sam tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Dean begitu sayang pada Castiel sampai-sampai ia tak pernah melupakan sosok malaikat itu, meskipun ia mengkhianati mereka.

"...kumohon."

—tak jarang juga doa itu diakhiri dengan suara isak tangis pelan yang selalu membuatnya berharap ia bisa tertidur tanpa mendengarkan suara isakan pelan itu.

* * *

Bahkan ia tetap melantunkan doanya ketika Castiel dikuasai oleh Leviathan.

* * *

"Untuk siapa kau berdoa, Dean?!"

* * *

Lenyap.

Hanya _trench__coat-_nya yang tertinggal.

Dean hanya bisa mengambil _trench coat_ milik Castiel, menatapnya sambil menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dalam hatinya.

"Apa doaku selama ini tidak cukup untuk melindungi Castiel dari semua ini, hei, Tuhan?"

Sam dan Bobby tak perlu mendekat untuk mendengar ucapan lirih dari Dean tersebut.

Tak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Sam dan Bobby hanya bisa memilih untuk menatap punggung Dean dari kejauhan, melihat tubuh itu bergetar sembari terisak.

Sam merasa bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Cukup.

* * *

Namun Dean tak berhenti berdoa.

* * *

"Untuk apa kau berdoa? Untuk siapa kau berdoa, Dean?"

* * *

Ia tak peduli. Ia tetap tak berhenti berdoa.

* * *

Dan dengan itu, Castiel kembali.

Meskipun ingatannya hilang—dan dia tak tahu siapa itu Dean, bahkan ia tak tahu siapa itu Castiel, siapa ia sebenarnya, mengapa ia bisa berada di sana, tapi ia kembali.

Air mata pun tak akan cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kebahagiaan Dean saat itu.

* * *

Ia tetap tak berhenti berdoa untuk malaikat itu.

* * *

Namun sekali lagi, doa-doa Dean seakan tak didengar, tak digubris, ditinggalkan begitu saja.

* * *

Mengambil ilusi Lucifer dari Sam membuatnya gila.

Sam tak perlu mendekati sosok Dean yang terlentang di kasur untuk mengetahui bahwa kakaknya itu sedang menangis dalam kesunyian. Ia terlalu hafal dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya tersebut. Ia biasanya hafal—begitu hafal, sama hafalnya seperti seorang aktor yang tergila-gila dengan perannya sampai hafal semua kata dan adegan yang harus dilakukannya dalam peran—dengan apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya—diam. Karena Dean biasanya akan diam sambil menangis. Biasanya kakaknya itu akan diam, menangis, mengacuhkan Sam, seakan menganggap bahwa yang berada di ruangan itu hanyalah Dean. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa?!"

—tapi tidak malam ini.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus kau, juga? Kenapa... Bukan aku saja?"

Lagi, Sam memilih untuk diam.

.

.

Satu tahun.

Selama satu tahun, mereka menghilang ke Purgatory.

.

.

Sam tahu ada yang mengganjal hati kakaknya sejak ia kembali dari Purgatory.

Kembali sendirian—tidak, ia membawa Benny, sebenarnya—dan terlihat begitu menyesal. Begitu bersalah.

"Mana Castiel?"

—Sam baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tak menanyakan itu kepada kakaknya ketika Dean memilih untuk berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Doa-doa itu seakan tertahan.

Dean tetap tak berhenti berdoa untuk Castiel. Sam bisa mendengarnya tiap malam. Namun ada yang berbeda.

"...kembalikan dia, Tuhan."

—doa-doa itu begitu pendek dan lirih.

* * *

Dan Castiel kembali. Setelah beberapa kali 'muncul', ia kembali.

* * *

Dan ia pergi lagi.

* * *

Ia terus pergi, terus kembali. Membuat Dean merasa gila.

* * *

"Apakah kau tidak merasa ia seperti... Dikontrol?"

Winchester yang lebih tua itu hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Tidak. Bukannya ia mau diam, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab ya atau tidak. Apakah ia harus berdiam diri, tak menggunakan otaknya yang terus berteriak untuk memberi jawaban, ataukan ia harus bergerak, berteriak, mencari jawaban sampai menjadi gila sendiri.

Namun Dean memilih untuk menjawab, "Sejak kembali dari Purgatori—aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan Cass."

Sam terdiam mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Winchester yang lebih muda itu memilih untuk tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan mengajak Dean mencari tempat singgah yang kiranya bisa merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran mereka.

Dean memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau Castiel berada dalam kegelapan. Ia tak mau Castiel berada di jalan yang salah. Ia tak mau Castiel menjadi gila lagi. Ia tak mau. Ia ingin doanya didengar dan dikabulkan.

Hati kecil Dean kembali menjerit.

* * *

—karena itu, Dean tak pernah berhenti berdoa.

* * *

"Tuhan. Siapapun yang ada di atas sana. Tolong. Lindungi Castiel."

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: ... Okay, fanfic pertama di fandom SPN. Hai, kawan-kawan! Salam kenal! 8'D /kabur

Maaf kalo fanfic pertama saya nggak jelas maksimal begini :'D Maaf juga kalau terkesan OOC, maaf kalau feelsnya nggak dapet sama sekali orz

Do me a favor? ;v;


End file.
